You're Way Too Young For Me, But I Don't Mind
by Punintentionally Forgetting
Summary: Harry meet Tim. Tim meet Harry.


**I know, I know, I should be working on Feel It In My Heart. But I got hit by the Writer's Block of Doom. Then my plotbunny decided to make a new plot. Except it was a HarryTim fic, so here I am, with another fic. The good thing is: I don't have any deadlines so I can go at my own pace :D**

**Anyways, I do not own.**

* * *

><p>The first time they met was by chance.<p>

Ten year old Harry Potter had been taking a stroll in the park when he bumped into someone.

It was a little boy, about four years of age, he was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a green tee-shirt. The boy's hair was in an adorably spike yet neat mess and he had the cutest set of blue eyes.

Harry liked little kids.

So he helped the boy up, apologizing, and introduced himself.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry smiled at the boy, "I'm sorry about bumping into you."

"Don't worry about it," the boy said, "My name's Tim."

But before anything else could be said, Harry's relatives came by and saw him.

"Boy," Vernon Dursley shouted angrily, "Get over here!"

"Coming, Uncle," Harry called back before turning around to see Tim's calculating eyes, "Well, bye Tim."

"Bye," Tim said, staring at Harry's back as the ten year old ran to his family.

He watched as the fat man, Harry's Uncle, cuffed Harry behind the head before lowering his voice into a harsh whisper.

Tim couldn't hear anything, but he knew that Harry was in trouble for a reason.

_Maybe he ran away_, Tim thought for a moment before staring at the family some more, _No, they'd be more worried, not mad._

The four year old didn't have much time to think because the woman in the group (_Harry's aunt,_ Tim categorized) had noticed Tim's staring and had herded the family away from him.

They were inching to the direction of the parking lot so Tim safely assumed that they were leaving.

Tim thought about the situation some more when he noticed the time. Putting the thoughts of the family into the back of his head, Tim made his way home.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking, boy?"<p>

Uncle Vernon roared at his nephew loudly when the family returned to their hotel room.

Harry stood silent, knowing that opening his mouth would get him into more trouble than it was worth.

"We bring you along for a trip and you dare to show your freakishness around here? For punishment, you will stay in the hotel room," Vernon said, "and you will not step out until the trip is over! Got it?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.

"Good, now we're going to go out for dinner, so you better stay here," Vernon warned before he led his wife and son out the door.

_Click!_

And the door was locked.

Harry wondered what the point of locking the door was, when it could be opened from the inside. With a shrug, as he learned not to question his obviously unintelligent relatives, Harry took a seat on the carpet floor and waited for when the door would open once more.

It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

Hours upon hours passed, and the Dursley family had yet to return. Harry had already fallen asleep in his place on the floor. When the boy woke up, they still weren't in the hotel room.

_Strange,_ Harry thought, _they should be back by now._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until noon that the door opened, but it wasn't the Dursley family, it was the hotel's cleaning staff. They stared at Harry for a while until one of the maids spoke.<p>

"Greg," she said, "go call Commissioner Gordon. I think we found the Dursley's missing relative, and he's alive."

Greg, a tall man with brown hair and a dark stubble nodded before he stepped out of the room and jogged towards the lobby.

"Alive?" Harry asked, "What do you mean alive?"

The cleaning crew looked at each other uncomfortably, making short glances at Harry before looking at their co-workers.

"Your family's dead, kid," one of the janitor's said, "they died last night, don't know how though."

"Oh," Harry didn't know if he should be happy or sad, he frankly didn't care about the Dursleys, "Okay."

He stared at them awkwardly and they stared right back.

* * *

><p>A few more minutes passed, but they felt like hours to Harry, and Greg came back with Commissioner Gordon.<p>

"Hello," Harry gave a small wave at the man.

Gordon gave a small nod of acknowledgement before flashing his police badge, "I'd like to ask you some questions if you're willing."

Harry nodded, he knew snippets of information about the workings of the police from the telly. One of his baby sitters enjoyed watching CSI and other cop shows. She would let him watch with her, but when the Dursley's found out, he never saw her again.

"Good sport," Gordon took Harry's hand and led him out of the hotel room. Harry was silent throughout the whole process until they reached the patrol car.

"What happened to the Dursleys?" Harry asked as they drove to the station.

"From what we've gathered, the Dursleys were killed in a mugging," Gordon said, "but we still have to bring you in for questioning."

"Okay."

They drove on in silence, not saying a single word until they entered the cold interrogation room.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you accompany your relatives to the restaurant?"<p>

It was straight to the point. Though, Commissioner Gordon sometimes forgot that he was interrogating a ten year old with very little schooling.

"What does accompany mean?"

Harry stared at the commissioner with innocence and a bit of awe.

_That's a big word,_ the small boy thought, still staring.

"Let me reword that for you, kid," Gordon rubbed his temples in embarrassment, "Why didn't you go with your family to eat?"

"Oh," Harry smiled, he understood the word now!

"Yes, now please answer the question," Commissioner Gordon really couldn't understand Harry's smile.

What kind of kid was happy that his relatives were dead?

"I showed my freakishness around and Uncle Vernon got mad. So he locked me in the room and said that I couldn't leave until the trip was over, but since he's dead, it doesn't really matter anymore does it?"

Ah, an abused kind of kid.

"Freakishness?" Gordon didn't understand what was so freakish about a ten year old kid.

"Aunt Petunia gave me a haircut this morning, before we went out," Harry explained, "I didn't really like it. See, she cut my hair until I was bald and left my bangs alone, I really didn't like it. Then, when we went to the park, it grew right back to the way it was!"

"I see," Gordon made a mental note to see if the boy had the beginnings of a meta-gene, "Well, that's all I needed to ask you. Someone's supposed to come in later and put you into an orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

Harry's eyes widened in fear, his aunt and uncle would threaten him with the orphanage, telling him of how the caretakers beat the children and starved them. They told him of how nobody would even think of taking in Harry, that he would forever be treated like trash.

He didn't want to go to an orphanage!

Seeing Harry's horrified expression, Gordon calmed him down, assuring that the orphanage was not like the ones his aunt and uncle told him and that they were all in good condition thanks to Bruce Wayne's many donations.

Recalling his teacher's many lectures on how the police were trustworthy people, Harry believed him.

Until he saw the social worker.

* * *

><p>She was a tall and lanky blond. Her eyes were dark and her lips looked to be swollen with the amount of red lipstick she put on them, her lips were formed in a wide and sickeningly fake smile.<p>

Of course, that could be his very wild imagination running.

"Hello dearie," she sounded like she had gum stuck in her throat, "You must be Harry. My name is Karin, I work at the orphanage you'll be going to."

Harry gave a timid nod, no longer believing Gordon's words.

Karin smiled again, "I'm glad you understand."

She held out her hand for him and Harry took it with a cautious look, her grin widened, "Well then, follow me."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, it was Harry's wild imagination that painted Karin in a bad light. Karin was very kind towards Harry, though she had never felt the pain of losing a family member nor was she ever abused, Karin tried to understand and that had put her in Harry's good book. Though Harry did not speak much, Karin was a chatterbox, she mainly spoke about how his life was going to be like in the orphanage, but she would sometimes go off on another subject.<p>

"Oh you're going to love it there," Karin said, "The other children are just adorable, and I know they'll love having you there. They just love to have new arrivals come, say, are you hungry? There's a drive-thru just on the way and they serve the best burgers around."

"No thank you," Harry said politely, "I don't want to be any trouble."

Karin smirked, "You're never going to be any trouble kid, think of it as a welcome gift from me to you."

* * *

><p><strong>And as usual. If you enjoyed reading this, please review and tell me your thoughts. Or just do the typical "update, update, update!" type of review.<strong>

**I frankly don't care. **

**And if you wish to flame, you may do so.**

**Criticism is always welcome too.**


End file.
